A Whole New Me
by r0manticr0se
Summary: This is the continuity of GelphieLove's A Whole New Me.hermione is sick and tired of being a bookworm,and sets out for a drasticchange, that involves people, and circumstances that she never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione!!! It's time to go dear! You'll be late for the train!"

"Yes mother!"

_God, I can't believe how annoying my mother is_! _I'm a bloody seventh year now; she doesn't need to control my life_!

All throughout the summer Hermione had been getting moodier, and moodier. Pulling away from her muggle friends, pulling away from her parents. She even stopped writing Harry and Ron as much. They had begun to worry, but they didn't write much either...

"Mother, where are my bloody dress robes?"

"Hermione! What are you thinking using language like that? And at your mother!"

"Sorry Mum."

"Just get down here, we need to get going!"

As Hermione found her dress robes (under the bed) and locked her trunk, she put a locking charm on her room. _Ha! Now they can't get into my bedroom while I'm away. _

Riding in the car on the way to London to catch the Hogwarts Express, Hermione's mother kept asking all sorts of annoying questions!

"Did you find your dress robes?"

"Yes mother"_Please shut up. _

"Do you have your train ticket?"

"Yes mother"_Just shut up!_"Are you going to write?"

"Mother! Please! I am 17 years old. I am an adult now! You don't need to treat me like I'm a little girl!"_God...maybe she'll get it this time..._"Well I am sorry that I am concerned about my daughter! All I have ever wanted was for you to open up, tell me what goes on in that...school of yours! I want to know who your friends are, I want to know what your life is like! I can't help it that I'm curious! I can't help it that I didn't go to your school! I can't help it that I'm not a magical _**freak**_ like you!"

After hearing these words from her own mother, Hermione finally understood why her mother had been becoming more, and more distant over the years._I knew it. That's what it has been. She thinks I'm a freak! It all makes sense now... _

"Thank you for letting me know why you have been pulling away from me mother. Now I know, that I don't need to come back after my final year at Hogwarts. I'll live in my **freak** world with my **freak **friends. Maybe I'll marry a **freak!** We'll have little **freak** babies! Good-Bye Mother. Please, don't write. Don't call. And don't visit."

And with those final hateful words, the car pulled up at the train station, Hermione jumped out, grabbed her trunk, and sped off before her mother could stop her.

_That's it! I'll live in __**my**__ world. Where I belong. I'll stay with my friends, and not be trapped in the world of muggles forever! I would rather live in a dumpster in Diagon Alley than anywhere with my family! I would rather be anywhere else! Good-Bye Muggle life, and good riddance. _

Hermione ran through the train station as fast as possible, raced through the tourists, and burst through the barrier to platform 9 3/4. She was hit with a wave of sound as the students were embracing another year. She sprinted onto the train, ran to an empty compartment, and sat down in a huff.

_That is it!! This term is the start of a whole new Hermione! I am sick of being the brainy, bookworm, always-raise-your-hand-first, ask-for-help-with-your-school work, witch! I am going to be a whole new witch this year. A whole new me._

_**As you all might know, this Is**_GelphieLove_**'s story, I am continuing it for her, plz feel free to criticize me if I do something wrong, as I will e trying to write as much of her style as I can, and I would appreciate any pointers.**_

_**SAMOORA **_


	2. NOTE ALL

10-MAY-2010

HEY EVERYONE I'M BACK, AND READY TO WRITE AGAIN, I HAVE NOT ABANDONED ANY OF MY FICS, BUT I WONT BE ABLE TO FINISH THEM ALL AT THE SAME TIME, SO I'LL START WITH THE ZABINI AND DRACO MALFOY'S WIFE, THEN WORK MY WAY DOWN UNTIL I REACH THE LEAST POPULAR FICS, I ALSO HAVE A NEW FIC COMING UP, I HAVE BEEN WRITING IT AND HAVE FINISHED THE FIRST 10 CHAPTERS, BUT I WON'T POST IT UNTIL ITS FINISHED , SO THERE WILL BE NO MORE DELAYS IN THE UPDATING, I WILL ALSO BE REVISING THE STORIES THAT I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN, AND BUTCHERED THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE IN "HIS" IS ALREADY REVISED, SINCE IT WAS THE WORST, THE OTHERS WILL BE REVISED AFTER THEY ARE COMPLETED, I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I'M BACK NOW, I AM IN MEDICAL SCHOOL, AND CURRENTLY IN THE MIDDLE OF MY EXAMINATIONS, HOWEVER I WILL TRY MY BEST TO FINISH THE FICS ASAP, AND START POSTING THE NEW ONE, ITS AN AU, SPIN OFF THE FOURTH BOOK, AND HARRY CENTRIC, THE FIRST I HAVE WRITTEN, BUT I THINK YOU'LL LIKE IT!

LOVE YOU LOTS

SUMMER


End file.
